


I’m Sorry

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddles, Hurt/Comfort, It gets better I swear, Kuro has a nightmare, M/M, and accidentally hurts Mahiru, scared!Mahiru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: Kuro accidentally hurts Mahiru really bad when he wakes up from a nightmare. Will Mahiru ever  trust him again?





	I’m Sorry

This was the fifth night Kuro was having another nightmare. Ever since they met with Lawlless and Licht, and the Servamp was forced to see whatever he saw in his past, the bluenette was not acting like himself. Although the Servamp told Mahiru he was okay, the Eve still had his doubts since Kuro would be whimpering and growling in his sleep every night. The apartment was warm, since it was just starting to get cold from the fall season, and thanks to the warmth, it was easy for the Sloth pair to fall asleep. But, since Kuro has been getting nightmares, things have not been as comfortable as they would’ve liked for it to be. It started when Mahiru was woken up by Kuro making strange noices in his sleep. It sound like the Servamp was in pain, because of all the whimpers he was doing. It would go on for a few minutes, but then stop, and then keep going throughout the night until the Servamp would wake up from the nightmare. When Mahiru would go to check his Servamp on the couch in the living rom, he would see the pained expression on Kuro’s face.

 

Once again, Kuro was having yet another nightmare, and this time, Mahiru wanted to do something to at least help the Servamp. He hated seeing Kuro in pain. Getting off the bed quietly, Mahiru made his way out of his room, and when he made his way to the living room, the Eve became aware of the television still on, and it casted a shallow light on the pained expression on Kuro’s face. Frowning, Mahiru slowly made his way over towards the Servamp, and slowly looked down at him. It didn’t look like he would be waking up from the nightmare any time soon. Swallowing, Mahiru slowly kneeled down, and gently rubbed his fingers through the Servamp’s blue hair, feeling the sweat that was breaking out on Kuro’s forehead. Kuro whimpered again, and began to thrash a little more in his sleep since the Eve touched him. What sort of nightmare was he having? Mahiru didn’t know, but if he didn’t wake Kuro up soon, he wouldn’t find out. Letting out a sigh, the Eve decided to gently shake the Servamp’s shoulder, wanting to help him. 

 

All of a sudden, Mahiru felt a dark wave shoot through their bond, and realized it was Kuro’s murderous aura. Swallowing a nervous lump, the Eve went to shake the Servamp’s shoulder once again, but before he could touch Kuro, Mahiru became aware of his body being violently thrown by Kuro’s coat tails into the living room wall. Letting out a pained cry, the Eve fell to the hard floor, before realizing that Kuro was now awake, and was staring at him like he was the enemy. Before he knew it, Mahiru felt the Servamp’s coat tails wrap around his waist, and force him towards the wall again. Looking up, the teen realized his head was almost touching the ceiling. Kuro didn’t seem to realize what he was doing, but still. Mahiru was getting scared. Feeling another pull, Mahiru became of the pain that blossomed his body as Kuro threw him hard towards the floor. Since it was no use, Mahiru let the tears in his eyes to fall. His whole body hurt from the impacts, and he could literally feel all the bruises already beginning to form on his body. Looking up in fear, Mahiru noticed Kuro slowly stalking his way over to him, the dark claws of power making their ways on his hands. He looked furious.

 

“You….” Kuro hissed out, his voice sounding extremely dark and angry. “You made me do this! I didn’t want to! BUT YOU MADE ME!”

 

Feeling another tail of Kuro’s coat wrap around his arms, Mahiru whimpered, and tried to crawl away. What is happening? Why is this happening? Who is Kuro talking about? Feeling something wrap around his legs, Mahiru didn’t make it too far before he was picked up upside again, and thrown back into the wall. When his back hit the wall, Mahiru let out a gasp as the wind was knocked out of him, but soon flinched in fear as Kuro appeared in front of him, and wrapped his hand around Mahiru’s neck, tightening his grip. Mahiru stared into Kuro’s nightmare hazed eyes, before grabbing at the Servamp’s wrist. He couldn’t breathe…was this it?Was Kuro really going to kill him? However, Kuro suddenly let go of him, and Mahiru hit the floor like a rag doll as Kuro’s murderous aura slowly disappeared. Mahiru coughed hard, feeling like his throat was still being closed by Kuro’s hand, but even then, Kuro stayed on the ground, trying not to move, just in case the Servamp would try to hurt him again. Feeling the scared whimpers wanting to rise from his throat, Mahiru muffled them with his hand, as he tried to keep silent. Kuro slowly blinked the nightmare haze out of his eyes, as he glanced around. Why was he off the couch? Shaking his head, Kuro slowly took in his surroundings, and noticed Mahiru on the ground in front of him. Feeling his blood run cold, Kuro slowly fell to his knees, as he took in his Eve’s injuires. The shock of what he did was slowly sinking in, and he rose his hand to Mahiru, hesitating slightly.

 

“Ma-Mahiru?” Kuro whispered, as his eyes slowly looked over the body in front of him. Mahiru was still wearing his white night-shirt, and orange boxers,and he could start to see the bruises forming on the Eve’s arms and legs. Even though it was dark, Kuro could still see the things he did to Mahiru. By the way the teen’s back was moving up and down, Kuro could tell he was breathing, but other than that, the Eve did not move. Slowly reach out his hand again, Kuro noticed his limb shaking slightly. Placing the shaking hand on Mahiru’s back, the Servamp really hoped he would get some kind of reaction from him “Mahiru?”

 

“No!” the teen yelled, and well, Kuro got his reaction, even though it wasn’t the one he wanted. Mahiru quickly sat up, even though the pain was making his body throb, and shuffled away from the Servamp, throwing his arms out in front of him to act as some sort of defense. More tears started making their way out of Mahiru’s eyes, as he looked at the bluenette in pure fear. “N-no more…just p-please! Stay b-back!”

 

Kuro had never heard Mahiru sound so scared. Whenever Kuro tried to prove how much of a monster he was, the Eve would not listen, and just smile and tell him that he was there for him whenever he needed someone to talk to. And to see Mahiru so afraid of him now made the Servamp feel a million times more terrible then he already did. Knowing that he caused his Eve this fear, that made Mahiru scream at him, made him feel like the worst vampire on the planet. He even felt like he was worse then Tsubaki. 

 

“Mahiru…It’s okay now…I w-won’t hurt you…” Kuro tried his best to sound a little more calm as possible, since he didn’t want to scare Mahiru even more than he already was. 

 

“D-don’t! P-please…don’t t-touch me! Just please…d-don’t come c-closer,” Mahiru whimpered out, pressing himself more against the wall, his arms now in front of his face as he tried to back away from Kuro. “P-please…”

 

Kuro flinched his hand back, as he looked at his Eve in concern. If he kept shouting, someone in the apartment would wake up, and come pounding at their door. Sure, people here were tolerant, but since it was still early in the morning, and some of the people had their limits. And if the people saw the way Mahiru looked now, he was pretty sure someone would call the police, and he couldn’t deal with that. Kuro had to make this right.

 

“M-Mahiru…it’s okay. Everything is fine now. I won’t hurt you again…just please l-let me see your arms and…” Kuro whispered, slowly reach towards the frightened Eve again. Mahiru watched him move closer, feeling his heart start to flutter faster in fear. “Come on Mahiru…please.”

 

“H-help!” Mahiru tried to scream, but when a hand covered his mouth, his yell was muffled. An arm wrapped around his waist, as he was brought into Kuro’s lap, and flushed against his warm chest. Kuro held Mahiru tightly, but somewhat gently, as the Eve thrashed slightly, trying to break free from the hold.“mmpmhmhpmhmh!”

 

“N-no! Don’t scream…please!” Kuro whispered into Mahiru’s ear, trying to get the teen to calm down. But no matter what he whispered, the Eve still struggled, as his yells were still being muffled by the Servamp’s hand. The Servamp kept his grip on Mahiru, hoping no one heard the teen’s scream, and come knocking on their door. Even though the teen was human, Kuro noticed his grip started to losen, and he was about let the teen go. “Mahiru! I said SHUT UP!” 

 

Kuro’s voice was starting to get the dark tone in it again, as he tightened his hold on Mahiru a little more, hoping the teen would stop struggling. Almost immediately, Mahiru stopped thrashing, and his muffled screaming finally became quiet, as he let out a few whimpers and sniffles as his body shook like a leaf, and his skin was pale as a ghost. Kuro let out a sigh once he realized the hard part was over, and he was finally able to catch his breath. Keeping Mahiru in his arms, the Servamp leaned his head against the wall, listening in on the other people living in the complex. When no sound was made, Kuro relaxed, no one was awake. Looking down at the Eve, the Servamp noticed he looked like he was staying still again.

 

“Okay…I am going to let you go now, and put you on the couch. You have to trust me, okay?” The Servamp asked, trying to sound as gentle as he could. When he felt Mahiru nodding, Kuro slowly loosened his arms as his hand let go of Mahiru’s mouth. The teen took a shaky breath, but didn’t really say anything, which relieved Kuro. Getting up, Kuro picked Mahiru up, and walked them to the couch, setting the teen on the cushions. Quickly turning around, Kuro walked towards the light switch, and turned on the lights, before going back towards Mahiru. His head was down, and he had his hands together in fists. The Eve refused to meet his eyes. “Mahiru…please look at me.”

 

Mahiru didn’t respond to Kurom, but he did tremble a little. Kuro slowly placed his hands on the Eve’s face, making him look up so he could see Mahiru’s face clearly. His eyes remained clenched shut, and a few new tears escaped from the cracks. A large bump was forming on his head, and Kuro gently brushed one of his hands behind his head to check for anymore injuries he may have caused. The Servamp felt another bump somewhere, but it wasn’t bleeding when he pulled his hand away. Kuro was about to sigh in relief, but when he looked at Mahiru again, he noticed a small drip of blood was dripping out of his nose. Mahiru must’ve thought it was just his nose running from his crying earlier. 

 

“Mahiru, I need you to look at me…can you?” Kuro asked, cupping the teen’s face again. It took a little while, but Mahiru finally opened his eyes, and the Servamp noticed how glassy they were. The Eve looked back at Kuro, seeing a small smile form on his face, before it disappeared. When the teen noticed the blood dripping from his nose, and whimpered slightly, trying to stop the bloody nose with his hand. Sensing the nerves coming from the Eve, Kuro quickly patted his cheek. He didn’t need to have another freak out. “It’s okay! Uh…let me get some tissues!”

 

Mahiru nodded, feeling a little shocked by the way Kuro shot up, and ran towards the bathroom. He kept quiet, since the fear of moving was still fresh in his mind. When Kuro grabbed some tissues, he quickly looked in the mirror, and tried to calm his breathing and get the panicked expression out of his eyes. Mahiru needed his help now, and getting freaked out and mopey would not help him. This shouldn’t have happened to begin with, and it’s thanks to him not being able to see through the nightmare he was having to notice he was attacking his own Eve. Running a hand over his face, Kuro blew out a sigh, and began to make his way back to his Eve. Once he was back, the Servamp noticed Mahiru was still in the same spot he left him on the couch. He never moved. Kuro noticed Mahiru noticed him, by just giving him a small glance, it was small, but it was still a great improvement. Going to sit back in front of Mahiru, Kuro sat on the coffee table, and looked at his Eve as he handed him the tissues.

 

“I need you to calm down a little okay? Can you lay down?” Kuro asked, hoping Mahiru would trust him enough to do so. Mahiru nodded a little, and slowly laid down, as Kuro let him use his special pillow. Mahiru winced slightly as the throbbing pain in his head came back from the little movement. Cleaning the blood from his nose, Mahiru stuck some of it in his nose, and watched as Kuro looked him over. “….Mahiru…”

 

Now that he could see better, Kuro could see the yellowish spots that were slowing transforming into deep blue and purple bruises on the teen’s arms and legs. Since those spots were the only ones he could see at the moment, Kuro could only guess that there were other marks on his body that were covered by his clothes. He also had no doubt that a handprint would appear on Mahiru’s neck from when he tried to strangle him. Mahiru frowned a little more when he noticed Kuro taking everything in, flinching sometimes as his hands clenched together, shakingly.

 

“Kuro?” The voice was really quiet, compared to what Mahiru usaully sounded like. It sounded so unsure, and it was nothing like what Kuro was used to. Looking over at the Eve, Kuro tried to give the frightened teen a questioning expression. “Are…are you s-sure you’re okay?” 

 

There was a tense silence that hung in the air after he asked that, and Mahiru suddenly grew nervous that he had said something that Kuro didn’t like. Getting ready to apologize, Mahiru suddenly noticed that the Servamp let out a sad sounding laugh. Putting a hand over his mouth to keep his crazed laughter in, Kuro slowly glanced back up at Mahiru, who was looking at him with a confused expression. Why was Kuro laughing? Did he say something funny? He never heard that laugh from Kuro either, which unnerved him a little. It sounded so fake.

 

“Mahiru,” Kuro sighed out, finished with his fake laughter, and when he looked at Mahiru, the Eve could see how red his eyes were, and the little tear streaks that went down his face. “I literally hurt you. And you have bruises forming up and down your limbs, you have two bumps on your head, and your nose is bleeding. Not to mention I can tell you’re terrified of me right now. So why are you asking if I’m okay?”

 

“I’m sorr-” Mahiru went to say, but when Kuro held up one of his hands, Mahiru stopped talking, and looked at the distressed Servamp.  
“Don’t finish that sentence…please,” Kuro sighed out. Mahiru watched as the bluenette sat down beside him, as he slowly opened his arms, looking at the Eve with a look he never seen before. “You have nothing to be sorry about, Mahiru. P-please…”

 

Mahiru looked at the open chest with obvious nerves, but with one last breath, he slowly made his way over to the Servamp. Kuro slowly drew the Eve in towards his chest, and started rubbing soothing circles on the teen’s back softly. Shifting a little, Kuro crossed his legs, and pulled the injured Eve into his lap, still holding onto him tightly. After a few minutes of silence, Kuro finally opened his mouth, as he rested his chin softly on Mahiru’s shoulder.  
“I’m sorry Mahiru. I am so sorry. I literally had n-no idea it was you…I didn’t mean to hurt you…I r-really didn’t mean it,” Kuro whimpered out, burying his face more into the teen’s shoulder. Mahiru noticed that Kuro was drawing him closer to his chest, like even though he was trying to comfort him, he was also trying to comfort himself. After a moment of hesitation, Kuro felt Mahiru’s arms wrap around his neck as hard as he was holding the Eve. It was stiff, but Kuro still appreciated it greatly. They stayed like that for a while as a silence hung over them, but instead of it being awkward, it was peaceful. The only sound the two can hear is their breathing, and the crickets outside. After a minute, Kuro felt Mahiru open his mouth.

 

“Did you have a n-nightmare?” he asked, closing his eyes against the Servamp’s warm embrace. Kuro slowly let a sigh out, and cuddled more into the Eve’s warm body. “Kuro?”

 

“Yeah…I d-did,” the Servamp whispered out, feeling like if he talked about it, the memories of the nightmare would comeback, and haunt him again. Clutching Mahiru more, Kuro nodded against his shoulder. 

 

“Do you w-wanna talk about it?” Mahiru asked, and when Kuro tensed slightly, Mahiru shut his mouth. Pulling away slightly, Kuro glanced in Mahiru’s eyes, and saw fear, but also something else. It was concern. “Kuro…?”

 

Loosening his hold a little more, Kuro looked Mahiru straight in the face as he thought. Why is he doing this? I almost killed him? I just proved how much of a monster I am, so why is he still concerned? Shaking his head, Kuro rubbed Mahiru’s hair back softly, trying to avoid the bumps on his head.

 

“Why are you d-doing this? I just almost killed you…You might even not trust me anymore! And I don’t blame you…b-but why?” Kuro asked, trying not to let his voice crack as he held back sobs. Mahiru looked up at the questioing look the Servamp gave him, and frowned. Kuro suddenly blinked in shock when Mahiru gave him a soft accepting smile. “Wha..?”

 

“My Uncle told me that there is no bad people in this world…sure they do bad things, but that’s only because they are scared to do the right things,” Mahiru told him, and Kuro gave him a look like he didn’t believe a word he just muttered. But Mahiru continued on. “You’re really nice Kuro, and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I understand that nightmares can make you do something you don’t actually want to do. You were scared, so you lashed out. It’s okay Kuro. I forgive you.”

 

Kuro stared at him, looking at all the injuries he caused the teen. The bumps, bruises, and dried blood that started to form on the bottom of Mahiru’s left nostril. He then noticed the teen stopped crying because all the tear tracks he had were all dried up. And the Eve still smiled…at him. Like what just happened didn’t happen at all. Mahiru felt himself being drawn towards Kuro again, and when he felt him trembling, a soft accepting smile rose on the Eve’s face. The Servamp buried his face back into Mahiru’s shoulder, while still rubbing his back in gentle circles. Mahiru could tell the bluenette was trying really hard not to break out crying. Taking a deep breath in, and letting it out, Kuro kept the sobs that were clogging his throat from breaking out.

 

“You are a pain in my ass,” he mumbled into Mahiru’s shoulder, before he leaned back again, and looked the Eve in the eyes. Mahiru noticed the Servamp had a small smile on his face, which made Mahiru smile as well. “But…thanks.”

 

Mahiru smiled, and shook his head. He didn’t need that, but it was still nice to hear it. Kuro gave a slight sigh, before his smile dropped. He didn’t want to leave Mahiru to all his wounds like this. Scanning the injuries, he looked over the things he could take care of fast and easy. The bumps can use some ice, the blood can be cleaned with soap and water, and he could put special cream on the bruises to help them heal faster. Letting his mouth open, Kuro shut it again, trying to figure out what to do first. Mahiru noticed the Servamp trying to decide, and waited patiently.

 

“I’ll help you clean up…” Kuro started out, slowly putting Mahiru back on the bed, and getting the supplies he needed. Mahiru watched as Kuro ran from room to room, getting everything, and after ten minutes of collecting the stuff, the Servamp came back with an icepack, some cream, and some soap and water. “Okay…this is going to hurt, but hold still.”

 

Once they were done, Mahiru was in a pair of new pajamas, and clung to Kuro as the Servamp slowly walked him back to his room. Mahiru stared up at the Servamp, and saw how tired he looked. The Eve probably looked the same exact way, but something kept popping up in his head. When Kuro made it to his room, and sat him on the bed, Mahiru looked up at him with a questioning look. Kuro smiled softly, and nodded, as he turned to leave, but when something grabbed his wrist, he stopped, and turned to face his Eve yet again.

 

“Kuro…” Mahiru whispered out, feeling a blush rise on his face. He didn’t want the Servamp to go. Maybe sleeping together could help Kuro with his nightmares. Swallowing, the teen glanced back at the waiting Servamp. “Can you stay here tonight?”

 

Hearing this, Kuro looked down at Mahiru with shock. He just attacked the teen, and now the Eve wants him to stay? Swallowing, Kuro glanced around, and Mahiru figured that the Servamp was having a hard time deciding what he wanted to do. What if he tried to kill him again? Gripping his boxers, Mahiru frowned slightly at the troubled expression Kuro was wearing on his face. 

 

“When I had a nightmare…my uncle would let me sleep with him,” Mahiru whispered out, gaining the Servamp’s attention. Kuro glanced down at Mahiru, and saw the determined look that was almost always in his eyes. It was back. “So…”

 

Registering the words a little long, Kuro sighed. He still didn’t think it was a good idea. What if he had another nightmare, and he didn’t snap out of it this time? Mahiru would get hurt again…or worse…killed. Kuro would always go through his nightmares alone. Sometimes he would wake himself up, and go check on his Eve before trying to go back to bed, and other times, he would just stay up all night. But he couldn’t hide it from Mahiru anymore. The Eve saw him that way. He knew. And since he didn’t have to go through this alone again for another night, Kuro knew he couldn’t say no to someone trying to comfort him.

 

“A-alright…if you’re sure…” Kuro muttered, slowly sliding in the bed with his Eve. Mahiru smiled at him, and pulled his covers back so that Kuro could get in. Once they were settled, Mahiru pulled the cover back up on both of them, and slowly cuddled closer to the Servamp. Kuro noticed this, and allowed the Eve to lay his head on his shoulder, and for his arms to wrap around Mahiru’s waist. “Thanks…Mahiru.”

 

Mahiru smiled once again, and when the warmth of the blankets and the Servamp entered his body, the Eve felt his eyes close as sleep tugged him unconscious. Kuro glanced down at his Eve, and saw how peaceful the teen look. Holding him closer, the Servamp pressed a kiss to Mahiru’s forehead, and gently laid his head on the brunette’s. Getting one last glance, Kuro slowly closed his eyes, as sleep began to tug on him as well. Tightening his grip, Kuro slowly dozed off, cuddled up to his Eve.

 

“Goodnight…Mahiru.”


End file.
